


The World Spins Faster

by thenomansland



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: Having this view isn't what Trevor thought it would be like to share a motel room with M. But he isn't going to complain.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The World Spins Faster

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Prim, and the bottom Michael cult.

This is not the time for this. _This shouldn't be the time_ , but somehow Michael makes the world spin a little slower and no matter what the sounds, and the voices, and the sirens in the background are, Trevor's eyes are on him and reject the single idea of moving away.

He can hear his father so clearly in his head. He would call him so many names. He would hit him. He would kick him out of that stupid trailer they used to live on if he only knew. 

This is no way to look at a friend. And right there and then, he just wonders, _are they? friends?_ Because he could find many words to name this, and "friends" isn't one of them. Never fucking has been. Still, he blames himself for expecting more of this thing they have than he should.

_Lovers_ might be the word he's looking for, but Michael would disagree, even if the bastard is jerking off in front of him right now.

If this is how friendship looks like, he's been friends with more people he ever even imagined. Which doesn't precisely explain how lonely he feels anyway.

"T, close the fucking door."

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"Just do it!"

Trevor obeys immediately. The sound of the door closing behind him makes him shiver. What comes next, excites him. Michael moans with a profound and raspy voice, his hand yet moving, faster and faster as he feels closer.

Having this view isn't what Trevor thought it would be like to share a motel room with M. However, he isn't going to complain. He's dreamed about this. He's yearned. The man in front of him is everything he has ever wanted since he met him.

Maybe it's the time to give it a chance. This could go wrong in so many ways, but this is exactly what he's meant to do. Danger, adrenaline, not knowing what the future is. Losing it all, or winning enough.

_Take it or leave it._

"Let me help you, Mike."

"W-what?"

"I can give you a hand."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

M stops for a moment. It's just a second before he admits to himself he needs this more than he would like to. He doesn't mind being watched, though being touched requires boldness. Something in his blue eyes even makes T wonder if his best friend wants the same, deep down. If he did this on purpose. Did he wait for him to come back? Did he know about it all? The feelings Trevor has tried to bury with so much effort until now.

He has to, right? There has to be a possibility in this fucked up universe where Michael Townley is as crazy as Trevor is for him.

"OK," M suddenly says.

It's the sound of a victory. A step closer, some hope, a little bit more than the desperate kisses they have when they're drunk or high as hell.

Trevor stares at him for a moment, then blinks and realises that that is actually a yes. And then there's not much that can separate them, not as he walks closer and leans, touching Michael's face first, then his shoulders, his chest. And when M takes his hand to lead him down, he's just too lost in the heat to ever come back from hell.

Daddy won't be proud. But what does daddy know about this silver lining? _Michael wants him._ Michael says his name so softly and he can take it. He can do just a moment of glory though he may feel miserably used afterwards.

Yeah. What does daddy know about having his best friend's big and hard cock in his hand? There's absolutely nothing better than this. Nothing more manly than jerking him off, hearing him asking for more as he leans back in the bed, as vulnerable and needy as Michael Townley can get. 

Trevor doesn't expect to find him like this, but he would be lying if he said it doesn't do wonders for him. He had imagined that M would take the lead. Yet, he doesn't. He lets T touch him any way he wants to, to go slower or faster, to be hard or gentle on him. Either way, he seems to enjoy it. He just gives all the power away as he comes in his hand, panting and cursing and whatever this beautiful mess is.

Philips leans even closer and the smell of his cheap colony penetrates his nose. His fingers are sticky and warm, his eyes set on Michael's. There's a smirk in both of their mouths, then the taste of whisky crashing with meth.

They won't remember this in the morning. The only thing they've won is the _right now_ , and the world starts to spin faster again.


End file.
